


Helping

by daggersandribbons



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Mayoral candidate Oswald Cobblepot has a problem, and his future Chief of Staff is eager to help.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Helping

Coming home from a late night of schmoozing, Oswald found a small gift box on his doorstep. 

_To mayoral candidate Oswald Cobblepot, good luck._ The note read, and inside of the box was a small cologne bottle. Now Oswald knew better than to accept a mysterious gift when he had so many adversaries, however him dropping it as he got a twinge of pain in his leg was unavoidable. 

The scent wafted up into his nostrils, and it wasn’t completely awful (though it certainly wasn’t Oswald’s scent). So he shrugged it off and went upstairs to bed. Little did he know that the liquid contained a solution of actual cologne and a pollen sure to drive him mad. With constant interviews and meetings, the concoction he inhaled was sure to drive him mad and make him ruin any chance of becoming mayor. 

Promptly at seven fifteen, Ed stepped into the manor. As he passed through the dining room he was surprised to see that Oswald wasn’t already sitting at the table. Seeing the sun shine through the curtains and onto his bosses freckled face was something he looked forward to. 

“dobroe utro,” he commented to Olga. 

“I was told to tell you to cancel his meetings for today,” She informed him, her accent thick. 

Ed’s brow furrowed “Did he give a reason?”

“No.” She replied simply before returning to her work. 

So up the stairs Ed went, directly into Oswald’s room. There Oswald laid, almost indistinguishable from the pile of blankets that he was under. 

“Oswald?” Ed murmured, only to get a groan in response. He approached the bed and sat on the edge, slowly peeling the blanket layers back. 

The gaze he was met with was absolutely frantic, his eyes dark and glazed. As Ed’s fingers grazed Oswald’s skin a small moan left his lips.

“I-I’m so sorry!” The older male squeaked. He was never sorry for anything, if anything the world should apologize to him. 

“Your skin is hot, I’m going to remove the blankets.” Ed suggested and before Oswald could protest, he took the blankets off. 

Two things became glaringly clear as the blankets were removed. First, Oswald was completely nude. Second, he was achingly erect. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” He whimpered. 

Oswald wasn’t completely ignorant on sexual matters, he knew that he was aroused but he wasn’t sure what was making him feel that way. All he knew for certain was that he had tried relieving himself with self pleasure (three times now) and it hadn’t helped. Ed wasn’t sure what was causing Oswald’s infliction but he knew he needed to help. 

The tall man put his hand on Oswald’s bare thigh. “Let me try to help.” 

Pride was a hard thing for Oswald to put past him, but for the sake of relief he’d put trust in Ed. 

As Ed leaned in for a kiss, he made sure to remind Oswald to stop him at any point. Their lips touched, their kisses turning ravenous quick. 

“More.” Oswald begged, only to get a finger to his lips. Ed grasped his chin as to get him to pay attention. 

“You’re so beautiful Oswald,” Ed whispered as he moved downward to his groin. He gazed at Oswald’s cock, so dusky pink and thick. The older man gasped as his counterpart took him into his mouth; fighting his gag reflex until his nose settled against the dark curls of Oswald’s pubic hair. 

He laced his fingers through Ed’s hair, caring not at all and all too much that his hips were bucking like he was some sort of horny teen. 

It was a welcome and exciting pace for Ed, even if he told himself he was only helping Oswald out. 

_“Puh-lease, don’t try to play hero when this is a fantasy you’ve had.”_ The other Ed stated as he stood to the side and watched. Good thing Oswald wasn’t aware he had an audience, otherwise he might’ve combust. 

Ed pulled away with a wet pop and Oswald could’ve killed him right then and there if he wasn’t so dependent on him. 

“Just fuck me already.” Oswald panted. “No need to work me open I-I already did earlier.” God the words sounded so barbaric coming from his own lips, but it was true. Once he was on the theory that orgasming would help him, he quickly resorted to an old silicone friend he’d bought years ago to fill and please him. 

Quickly Ed disrobed and grabbed the container of petroleum jelly Oswald kept on his nightstand. It wasn’t the ideal option but it would do. 

Oswald assumed the position, on his stomach with his ass in the air on display for Ed. 

The tip brushed up against his hole and Oswald pushed his ass back. As Ed entered, they both groaned in unison. Oswald fucked himself on Ed’s cock, doing most of the work to get what he wanted and all Ed had to do was hang on.

The taller male gripped his bosses hips so that he could set the pace. 

“Yes! Eddie harder yes!” He cried as Ed rocked harder into him. Had they been in Ed’s bed, it’d be creaking like crazy. 

Ed leaned over him, pressing his chest along the length of his back to press kisses into his neck. 

_“You love a neck, bite him.“_

and for once, Ed complied. He sank his teeth into the pale flesh of Oswald’s delicate neck. With a scream he came, temporarily seeing stars as Ed filled him only seconds later. 

“Wow, that was _incredible._ ” Ed sighed as he pulled out, taking a moment to watch the fluid drip down Oswald’s thigh and onto the sheets before laying boneless beside him. He closed his eyes for a moment, only to find when he opened them that Oswald was somehow still erect and staring at him with pleading eyes. 

“It’s- _ah_ -not enough.” 

While Ed was wore out, other Ed had endless energy. 

“ _I’ll wear him out._ ” 

Oswald squeaked as Ed grabbed him by the chin again, this time slapping him across the face. He was stunned, but only for a moment before grinning. 

“Again.” 

Another slap, this time accompanied by a hand around his cock. Ed began to stroke him, the hand he used to slap moving down to his neck. 

“I’ll make you see stars Mayor Cobblepot.” 

As he stroked, the grip tightened on the pale neck. The lack of air and Ed’s touch was intoxicating. He felt like he was floating. 

He sighed heavily to indicate he was getting close, and that’s when Ed stuck two fingers inside of him. With consciousness faded in and out and Ed hitting the right spot, Oswald rode through his second orgasm. 

For good measure, Ed lapped up the cum on Oswald’s cock as the older male fell boneless onto the bed. 

“Do you really think I’m going to become mayor?” He spoke softly, his voice a bit raspy. Ed smiled and nodded. 

“Absolutely,” 

Oswald smiled and nuzzled into Ed’s side as he felt his eyelids grow heavier until he fell asleep. Ed decided he could stay next to him for a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and supporting! If you have any suggestions for what you’d like to see, leave a comment :)
> 
> You can find my socials on my LinkTree (https://linktr.ee/hanniebananie )


End file.
